


Purgatory Goes to Hell

by girly_fanatic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny/Alastair, Blood!Kink, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girly_fanatic/pseuds/girly_fanatic
Summary: Benny has wound up on Alastair's rack. . .and Alastair is most pleased.





	

“Well, well, well,” Alastair let out a low whistle as he raked a cold, hard gaze over the impressive specimen currently occupying his rack.

“It’s not every century I see your kind down here,” he sneered as the vampire strapped to the table growled and bared his fangs.

Alastair had heard the stories of the vampire who had reigned, undefeated, in the lowlands of Purgatory next door. He’s not quite sure how or why Benny, Lord of Purgatory, has ended up on his rack and at his mercy, but he gleefully looked forward to taking full advantage of the vampire’s strength. 

“These humans,” he mused, “they’re far too easy to break these days.”

Another feral roar snapped Alastair from his reverie, zeroing his laser focus back on Benny’s bare skin. Taking a thin silver blade, he drew it across the broad, solid chest before him, a menacing grin stretched across his thin lips as the first of MANY drops of blood welled to the surface, staining the hair scattered across the vampire’s chest. Benny growled again as the blade broke his skin. The cut itself barely registered, but the silver left a trail of fire searing into him.

His entire body was soon burning as Alastair drew hundreds of tiny cuts all over his chest, belly, arms, neck, thighs, calves, feet, hands, and even on each of his cheeks. Each cut oozed only a few drops of blood but each drop licked at his skin like flames. With seemingly every inch of his body on fire, Benny didn’t immediately realize that the cuts had stopped. Nor did feel the first pass of Alastair’s tongue across one of the deeper cuts.

It was only when he heard the demon let out a soft moan that he cracked open his eyes and saw Alastair bent over his wrist, lapping up the droplets of blood. Benny’s eyes shot wide open and he struggled against his bonds, roaring like an animal.

Alastair lazily raised his head and laughed, a dark, cruel chuckle. “We don’t get much of the likes of you down here, vampire.” Alastair drawled, the last syllable of vampire stretched as though he was tasting the word on his lips along with Benny’s blood. “I always did wonder what you leaches’ obsession with blood was,” he licked at his lips, catching a stray drop before it fell, “can’t say much for the taste, but it sure is fun watching you squirm as I take it from you, boy.”

Tied down as securely as he was, Benny’s thrashing did not get him very far as Alastair continued to lap at each cut he had meticulously placed on him. It seemed like forever and yet only a moment before the burning began to subside. As Benny first felt Alastair’s tongue slide across the cut running down his inner thigh, he longed for the fire to return instead, even as his cock sprang to life in spite of him.

Alastair’s eyes widened a bit as he watched the vampire’s rather thick cock swell and stand to attention in response to his tongue. An icy glint flashed through them as he formed a rather delicious idea… .

Alastair’s touch was always as cold as ice – and so, Benny learned to love the fire. It burned hotter than the sun and made every nerve he had scream like a thousand banshees – but when he was consumed by the flames he could shut his eyes to whatever else Alastair might do to his body. He was often bound to the table with his knees pushed up and legs spread as wide as they would go. Nude. Always bare to Alastair’s whims. The flames always died though, and he was left to bear witness to the brazen violation of his body and blood by the demon’s tongue, fingers and dick. Benny didn’t even want to think about how such a slim demon could have a cock thicker than his own and nearly twice as long. Especially when he regained awareness of his body at the exact moment it was slammed deep into his exposed ass.

Alastair loved watching Benny’s face shift as the silver burns faded and he could once again feel. And even more than that, he loved watching it contort into a twisted mixture of shame, pain, and anger when the demon fucked him. Alastair made sure that nothing about his dick pounding deep and brutal into the vampire’s ravaged ass was pleasurable for him, but he delighted in forcing Benny’s cock into a rock hard state and torturing a soul shattering orgasm out of him even as the vampire wished for death.

But Benny had become Alastair’s favorite plaything. A final death would never come for him.

At the start of one of their “sessions” ( Benny had no sense of day, night, or time at all), Benny had clenched his eyes shut as he always did and waited for the fire. But it did not come. As usual, Alastair was drawing a precise pattern of small, shallow cuts over his flesh, a design only the demon knew the meaning of, and as usual he lapped up the drops of blood that seeped from the cuts. Benny began to panic, without the fire to block it all out, all he had to focus on was the slick cold touch of Alastair’s tongue laving each cut. Each delicate lick disgusted Benny to his core – but every time his cock betrayed his hatred and swelled to throbbing at Alastair’s bidding.

With a roar Benny thrashed as much as he could, wishing only for the fire to numb him. He would come to regret that wish.

As he watched the vampire fight against the expertly secured bonds, Alastair licked the blood from his lips and laughed that icy, deathly laugh as he reached for the new toy he’d hand crafted for his favorite boy. As it glinted in the fire light, he admired the solid silver cast of his own cock, smooth and hard and cold, just like him. Without warning or preamble, he shoved the silver rod to the hilt in Benny’s ass and watched his vampire’s face.

Benny went still for a moment before the fire erupted and he screamed – a high, shrill cry of pure agony as the flames were ignited deep inside him and spread through him, burning him out from the inside. He thought he’d known the flames. Had come to love them as they numbed his flesh to anything but the burn. 

He’d known nothing. 

With the fire inside him, he could still feel everything outside. The strong, slender, fingers of Alastair’s hand gripped tightly around his still throbbing cock, the icy grip of his other hand, firmly wrapped around Benny’s neck, the cold, heavy throb of Alastair’s rock hard cock on his thigh. Benny was paralyzed by the fire, unable to move, unable to fight, helpless to burn inside out as Alastair used him.

Alastair stepped back for a moment, took in the beautiful sight of his vampire: angry red lines covering him in his own beautiful design, cock thick and hard, standing straight up even as Benny’s face twisted in pain from the burning silver dildo firmly shoved into his ass.

Stepping back to the table, Alastair carefully climbed up, straddling Benny, running his fingertips through the soft hair on the vampire’s belly, up to his chest. Benny kept his eyes squeezed shut, trying to focus only on the fire, to burn away the cold touch of Alastair. But when Alastair lowered himself onto Benny’s cock, surrounding him in ice as he laid low against Benny’s chest, the demon taking him inch by inch into himself, the vampire could not ignore the cold any longer. As Alastair seated himself fully, allowing himself a moment of content at feeling warmth inside him for the first time in a millennia, Benny roared and ripped the chains holding the cuffs encircling his wrists to the rack free and grabbed the hips of the ancient, powerful demon impaled on his cock. As much to Benny’s surprise as Alastair’s, the vampire lifted him a few inches and then slammed him back down on his cock, thrusting his hips up as much as he can to push himself deeper into the demon’s icy depths.

With a feral growl he set a punishing rhythm, pounding Alastair down onto his cock over and over, tearing into the demon with the pent-up ferocity from each time Alastair had fucked him in every thrust. Alastair struggled for a moment but quickly realized that he could not get free of Benny’s grip. As he relaxed and gave into the vampire’s assault, he threw his head back, a smile breaking across his face as he rode. 

After what seemed like a century, Benny let out another roar as he came deep into Alastair’s ass, filling the demon with the same fire that still rages under his own skin. The force of his orgasm pushed the silver cock from his ass and it fell to the floor with a heavy clang as Benny tried to shove Alastair off of him. Despite everything that the demon had done to him since he’d arrived, it was only now, in shame and despair, that Benny shed his first tears in hell.


End file.
